Hopelessly Devoted
by jommyrocks
Summary: oneshot songfic to the song from Grease. Jude reminisces about her and Tommy.


**One-shot songfic to 'Hopelessly Devoted' from Grease. I changed the words so very slightly.**

**To all of you who were expecting a sequel to 'So Is It Okay I'm Gone' I am so sorry, I have just got my computer back up on Tuesday after losing it to the repair shop for AGES! My inspiration has just gone, but if at any point I get any ideas then I will start writing faster than ever! So sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! NONE! Enjoy!**

**Hopelessly Devoted**

_Guess mine is not the first heartbroken_

She sat there with her head in her hands, this wasn't the first time Tom Quincy had done this to her, and God knows she probably wasn't the only girl this had ever happened to, but she couldn't help feel that this was much deeper, that her connection with him with so much deeper than with anyone else.

_My eyes are not the first to cry._

This time he had run away, he had kissed her again, and it was all him, but this time he wasn't going to come back, there was no way that he could do it to her again. But that didn't make it any better. She wanted him to do it to her again, this would be better than being without him. The tears streamed down her face as she waited. Waited. Waited.

_I'm not the first to know_

_There's just no getting over you_

She wasn't the first to feel this way, and no matter how much she wanted to get over it, that she wanted to move on, she still felt that she was betraying him. She had given him a part of her soul and he had taken it with him that night, that night he had run away, and until he came back she was incomplete, incapable.

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you_

She nestled herself in the snow as the sun fell, staring at the wall in front of her. She reached her hand out to touch it, feeling the grooves with her fingers and tracing them religiously, she had stared at this wall everyday for the past 2 months, she knew it if she closed her eyes. She _needed _to move on. Impossible.

_But baby can't you see_

_There's nothing else for me to do_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

So many nice guys, decent men had been interested in her, but he owned her. No matter how much she wanted to be with them she couldn't because she was being disloyal to _him._

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm not in my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

No matter what he had done to hurt her, he could still claim her. Sometimes she didn't cry, sometimes she scared people with how calm she was. But sometimes she went out of her mind with grief from hurt.

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

She thought of all of the good times they had together, when they used to mess around in the studio. The flirty looks they would send each other when they were supposed to be working. The way she would write songs about him and pretend that they weren't. All of that was gone now.

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

He had taken it with him the day of her third album launch party. When he had finally told her how he really felt, really and truly felt. Age was no longer an object for them and after that she thought they could finally be together. They went back into the party and everyone was overjoyed for them.

_My head is saying 'fool forget him'_

She looked up at the sky again. It was remarkably clear for the 31st of December and she could see each of the bright stars. She pulled her sweatshirt tightly round herself. It was freezing, but she was numb to it. She watched the shooting star careen through the sky and closed her eyes tightly and wished with all her heart that he would return, that he would be back soon, but she knew in her head that he was never coming back.

_My heart is saying 'don't let go'_

Those wonderful images flooded into her head again and she wondered if she could ever truly accept that he was gone. Everyone else seemed to be able to accept it, that he wasn't going to come back, but she couldn't believe it, there had to be hope. In the pitch darkness she could make out the figures on her watch 23:06, they would probably be wondering where she was, they didn't know that this was where she came to reminisce. They all came here every day, but they thought she avoided it. Shows what they know. They don't know anything. They could never find her here, this was her safe haven.

_Hold on to the end_

_That's what I intend to do_

_Hopelessly devoted to you._

She shifted her position and made patterns with the breath that escaped from her lips. His lips. They belonged to him. He had claimed them. She knew that he would hold part of her heart always. That he would always be in her heart. She would always hang onto that little piece of hope.

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm not in my head _

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

23:50. She had been there for five hours just staring at the same wall, thinking. Everyone else was probably starting to file out from her house to see the fireworks in celebration of the New Year. For her there was nothing to celebrate. Nothing at all. She hoped they all enjoyed it, if she wasn't going to there was no need to bring everyone else down.

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

23:59 she stared at the grey stone wall in front of her once again, and looked at the pattern she had run her fingers over hours before. '_In Memory Of Tom Quincy' _Moments after he had had left the party she heard a crash. Drunk Driver. After things were finally getting good with them he had to abandon her. She saw the first firework go off signalling midnight. She stared once again and the grey headstone and lay her jumper on it. In her short vest top she let the tears fall once again from her face.

12.00 … Time to move on. 'I'll love you always Quincy' she whispered. 'Goodbye.'

_No longer this devoted to you. Ooooh._

**Wow, that was kind of depressing. It made me very sad to write but I just had the idea floating around in my head. I hope you liked it.**

**If anyone has any ideas for a sequel then let me know, my e-mail is Please review t makes me warm and fuzzy inside. Criticism appreciated.**

**Love All**


End file.
